narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Pending Friendship
1The next morning, Comato woke up ecstatic to meet up with new friend. Comato ran to his brother's room kicking his bed to wake him up. "Bro, wake up. We're going back over Yuki's again." Kaio turned over giving Comato a blink facial expression. "I'm not going back over there...she doesn't even like me." Comato scoffs. "Now you know that isn't true, she's just not use to you." Kaio was now sitting up in frustration. "We were over there the same amount of time!!" Kaio said angrily. "I don't care, I'm not going.." Kaio turned back over pulling the cover back over is head. Comato shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room. Over the course of thirty minutes, Comato would take a shower and then get dressed for his day. "See ya, bro." Comato on his way outfit. Not having any missions to go on meant that today was a perfect day to visit his new found friend. Near the lake, Yuki was inside her house as she laid on her stomach on her bed. She was reading a book and a now dango-less stick was sticking out of her mouth. Today she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a black knee-length skirt. Her clothing was a dead give away, to the fact that it was one of the few days she doesn't have to train. "Hey, Yuki is that guy coming again." Haru said to Yuki. "I think so." Yuki responded without taking the stick out of her mouth. "Why?" Haru took awhile to respond and when he did he said: "No reason just wondering." Yuki glanced up at the clock in her room then she stood up and took the stick out of her mouth and placed it on the plate which was laying next to her bed. "I'm leaving now Haru. See you later." Yuki said as she walked out of her room, then walked outside of her small house. Just as Yuki came from out of her house, Comato had just arrived. Seeing her come out of her house made Comato want to surprise her. He leaped from where he was standing to the top of her small house. Peeking of the edge staring at her. "Pssst. Yuki." Comato said trying to get her attention of on top the roof. Yuki had to try hard not to jump up in surprise. She glanced up at Camato and smiled. Did Haru know he was here. ''She thought to herself. Last time she checked Haru didn't have any sensing abilities. Then again, Haru likes to keep a lot of his abilities a secret so it wouldn't surprise Yuki that much. "Hello Comato." "Hello, Yuki!" Comato said jumping down from the roof. "Did you expect me to show up today?" Comato asked giving Yuki a wide smile. "I knew you would come, but I just didn't know when." Yuki responded with a smile. That's when Yuki noticed that Camato's brother wasn't with him. "Where's your brother?" Yuki asked curiously as she let her hands hang by her side. "He decided not to come. He doesn't think you like him." Comato said to Yuki. "He's a bit of a loner." Looking around in curiousity, Comato wondered where the tailed beasts were. "So umm. Where are Gyūki and the others. Yuki pointed toward the lake: "Isobu is over there." Yuki then pointed behind her. "Shukaku, Matatabi,Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, and Gyūki are a mile behind my house." Yuki continued. Yuki didn't mention her the tailed beast she loved the most because she was still made at him because of the other day. "Ohhh so..do you have any idea on what you wanna do today?" Comato asked scratching the back of his head. "I basically free all day. So I can do whatever." "We could spar again if you want to." Yuki suggested. "Or we could find some place to just sit down." she continued as she began to walk away from her house and towards the forest. Yuki glad it was such a nice day, rather then it being a rainy one. "Maybe we could train with the Tailed Beasts!" Comato suggested ecstatically. "I would love to train with them!" Comato turned looking at one of them. "Is that okay?" Yuki thought for a second then responded: "If you really want to, then sure." Yuki turned around and started walking toward the tailed beasts. "Which one do you want to train with? And what would you like them to teach you?" Yuki asked as she walked. "I just want to test my abilities with something of their caliber. You could assist them if you want. Then I can '''REALLY' test myself." Comato said getting excited! "I wonder what it would be like if I were to fight more than one?" "Can we fight one on one first? We never finished our last fight." Yuki asked. "I was trained by all of them. So by fighting me you can fight all of them at once." Yuki continued with a smile. "Then if your still up to it afterwards, you can fight them." she suggested. "Sure." Comato back flipped a couple of times. "I'm ready when you are!" Yuki ran toward Comato, when she was within 3 feet of him. She would aim two quick jabs at his stomach, a roundhouse kick which is aimed at his head. She would then lower herself to the ground immediately after the kick and she would use the momentum to hopefully sweep Comato off his feet. Without activating his Sharingan, Comato would block her two jabs and dodge her kick. Coming in contact her leg sweep, Comato reflexes would allow in to jump in a timely fashion and try to deliver his own jumping spin kick that wouldn't knock her down but daze her just enough to deliver a kick to her stomach that would knock her away. Thanks to Tsuki's natural Taijutsu instincts she quickly and smoothly spun outwardly, so she could dodge the kicks. Soon after she would aim a palm thrust toward Camato's chest. That palm thrust was soon followed by a powerful front kick toward's gut, which would hopefully knock him back. Quickly deflecting her palm, Comato would throw a punch a meet Yuki's foot. "Your taijutsu skills are awesome, Yuki! Why don't we take this up on little bit?" Comato activated his Sharingan and took a step back to get Yuki some time to prepare herself. "Thanks, your very good yourself." Yuki said as she activated her dōjutsu, known as the Tenshigan. This was the first time, she has fought a human who was able to keep up with her taijutsu skills. It was a nice change to be challenged for once because now she can see the full extent of the Kaneko clans skills. "So you wanna use Ninjutsu too or just keep it strictly taijutsu?" Comato asked. "I'm okay with either one!" Yuki bounced lightly on the balls of her feet as she said: "Let's keep it strictly taijutsu." An excited smile played Yuki's lips as she waited for the fight to begin. "Okay, let's do this." Comato use the Body Flicker Technique to speed over Yuki. "I know the her specific dōjutsu reads extremely fast movement. I must be careful were I strike." Coming directly to Yuki side Comato threw a punch directly to her side. Thanks to the Tenshigan, Yuki was able to see Camato move, she quickly tried to side step it but the punch grazed her side. Yuki would then try and grab Camato's wrist and Yuki would try and throw him on his back. If successful Yuki would aim a axe kick at his gut. Yuki succeeded in grabbing Comato's wrist and throwing him to the ground. When Yuki would try axe kick him, he would catch her foot and trip from where she stood. Comato was successful in tripping Yuki, but Yuki quickly twisted her body so that she landed on her hands. She preform a cartwheel over Comato, and she would aim a palm thrust toward head with her right hand and she would aim a punch toward his gut with her left hand. Concentrating his momentum in his legs, Comato would swing his entire lower body to spin. Which would try to trip Yuki as she performed her cartwheel. Comato would then, while tripping Yuki again, lift himself up balancing a one hand to jump and land on his feet, avoiding his assault. Camato was successful in tripping Yuki but Yuki landed on her shoulder so that she can quickly roll back onto her feet. If I'm going to land a hit on him I will have to use one of the 9 styles. ''Yuki thought to herself as she got into a strong stance, that had her legs bent and her right arm close to the chest and the left arm slightly extended. This was the stance of the Shukaku style, one of the nine fighting techniques that the tailed beasts taught her. "So I guess you ready to continue!" Comato drifted from side to side before speeding off straight forward. He jumped into the air to deliver a right hand punch. Yuki quickly swatted the punch aside with the back of her right hand. But instead of counterattacking, she weaved around Camato so that she was facing his back. She immediately got back into the stance. This time she had a small smile. Direct attacks against someone using the Shukaku style will almost always fail, instead it's recommended that the opponent use feints. With their backs toward each other, Comato spun to meet the back of Yuki's head with his foot. "''Let's see what that stance is worth!" Comato thought to himself. Yuki smirked and blocked the kick with her hand before she preformed a backflip so that she landed facing Camato Once facing in Camato's drection again she got back into the Shukaku Style stance without saying a word "Let's see." Comato got back on his ground abs threw two punches. Afterwards he got to the ground and tried to trip Yuki. Using the momentum in his leg if Yuki where to jump over his leg, he would continue to turn after she had jump to deliver a kick to her while she was in mid air. Yuki blocked to the two punches and jumped over the kick, she however was unable to dodge or block the kick so the kick hit her in the stomach, she was pushed back a foot and landed on her feet. This time however she didn't get into the Shukaku style stance, instead she turned her body slightly so that her shoulder was facing forward, her right foot was forward three inches with her legs slightly bent, and her arms were hanging lazily at her side. She rushed toward Camato and aimed a palm thrust at his chest with her right palm , but right before she would have made contact she pulled her right arm back and instead tried to kick his right ankle. With the use of his Sharingan he was able to predict her movements. Predicted that she would feint her palm thrust and aim for his ankle. Generating chakra to his leg, Comato forcibly stopped her ankle attack by colliding his foot with hers. Yuki changed her combat style instantly, from Son Gokū style to the strong fist. Yuki uses a simple simple rear spinning low kick toward Camato's legs, that is strong enough to send Camato spinning away. "Leaf Gale!" she exclaims. "Strong Fist, eh?" Comato quick intercepts this new attack and flips right over Yuki. Landing on feet, Comato turned to face Yuki. "Where did you learn Strong Fist from?" Yuki stood up straight and smiled at Camato. "It's one of the fighting styles Son Gokū taught me. I haven't mastered it as well as some of the other fighting styles I know. " Yuki responded. "Looks like I'm learning new things about the tailed beasts everyday." Comato thought. Comato turned his attention to Yuki. "Your taijutsu is pretty good." Comato complimented. "If you ready for more. Then come!" "Your acting surprised that I'm good at taijutsu. I am a member of the Kaneko clan after all, it's only natural I'm this strong." Yuki says. Yuki aimed a kick and a punch, she then steps closer to Comato and the she aims a chakra enhanced punch at Comato's chest which would propel him back 20 feet. Smiliing, Comato held out his right hand catching her punch. Grabbing her arm with his left hand, Comato turned to lift her over his shoulder and flip her to the ground. Yuki was flipped on her back and she quickly got up and she aimed a series of attacks, first she aimed a low kick at Comato then a she aimed a high kick the combo was finished with a heel drop. As the rotation speed picks up the user gains buoyancy, which she would use to turn the attacks into gradually higher attacks. Comato decided to take the combo of kicks. Upon the last kick being finished with a heel drop, Comato caught her leg. Grabbing it with both hands, he swung her to the ground. Yuki flew out of Comato's reach before he was able to grab her foot. She then quickly lowered herself to the ground and aimed a uppercut at Camato's chin as he was falling back down to the ground. Comato quickly dodged her uppercut stepping away from her. "Why don't we turn this battle up a bit!" Yuki jumped back two feet and landed softly on her feet. "What did you have in mind?" Yuki asked as she relaxed her body. "I want to see your true abilities! Don't hold anything back!" Comato opened his hands and two small balls of fire formed. "Unless you're scared?" Comato slightly teased smiling at Yuki. Yuki's eyes gleamed happily. "Really? I can go all out?" Yuki said with excitement her voice. Maybe this is what is required to awaken the advanced Tenshigan, or maybe not. Yuki could barely stand still thinking about how exciting this fight was getting. "Yeah! Go all out!" Comato cheered her on. "I'll do the same. But not to much I could possibly overwhelm you." Comato forced the two fireballs together, shoot a ray of blazing fire in Yuki's direction. Yuki smiled as she saw the blazing fire rush toward her. She quickly ran around the blazing fire but not before the fire hit her shoulder. Yuki then ran straight for Camato. As she ran she formed the clone seal with her hands an a clone appeared next to her. Yuki grabbed the clones arm and pivoted 360 degrees, she then let go at just the right moment so that the clone was flying at Camato. When the clone was a foot away from Camato, Yuki fired powerful beam of chakra at the clone. When it made contact with the clone, the clone would explode with enough force to create a small creator. As that was happening Yuki began to charge a powerful tailed beast rage. Which would be impossible to copy because it doesn't require hand seals.